Living Large
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: Takes place after Luigi had his newest mansion built from the money he got from the haunted mansion. But it either doesn't turn out good or turn bad. Rated K for scary scenes.
1. Mansion 1: Tent

Author Note: Each chapter is what happened to Luigi after the video game, and tells about him getting his new mansion.

* * *

**Living Large**

By. Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Luigi's mansion

I Don't Own Nintento

(That's upsets me)

* * *

Mansion 1: Tent

"The people said the mansion is now complete," said Luigi has he lead his brother to his new mansion.

"Is this one ghost free?" said Mario, "I don't need a repeat performance of what happened last time."

"I'm sure!" said Luigi, "I used all of my money I found in the mansion to build it! Should look good."

"Just how much money," said Mario, "A good mansion is a lot of money, trust me on this."

"I had about 3,000,000G that I put into this mansion," said Luigi, "Why, isn't that enough?"

"Not in this lifetime it's not!" said Mario stopping, "I believe to have a good quality home is about 50,000,00G! This is not going to turn out good."

* * *

When both of them arrived at where the mansion was supposed to be, Prof. E. Gadd was waiting for them laughing. 

"What's so funny?" said Luigi, "Oh no. Just how bad is my mansion now that it's complete?"

"Horrible!" laughed Gadd, "Take a look at that house! Do you expect to live in it?"

Both Mario and Luigi looked up at the mansion. Actually, not a mansion, not even a house! It was just a big green tent set up.

"3,000,000G and that's the best they can do?" said Luigi running to check it out. He opened the tent and looked inside. There was a sleeping bag and bucket full of water.

"I guess that's you water supply," laughed Gadd, "Come on! Even my shack is better than this dump! I also forgot to mention that outhouse you have back behind the "mansion"."

"Come on it's not that bad!" said Mario.

"No," said Gadd stopping his laughter, "It's not bad. It's worse!"

"I wish he stop laughing," said Luigi.

"I almost forget this at well," said Gadd pulling out something behind him, "A picture for you new "house"!" Luigi took it from him and looked it over. It was Bogmire.

"What are you trying to do?" said Luigi looking at the picture creeped out, "Trying to prevent me from sleeping?"

"How can you sleep in here anyways?" said Gadd grinning, "This can't feel good on your back."

* * *

Author Note: My first try at a Mario story. I have been trying new things to get out of my normal style of writing. Recently I wrote a Naruto story and I write a teen titan series. It's just nice to write different from the normal routine. 

If my grammar and spelling are bad or this chapter is too short. Just remember this about me: My first chapter is always the shortest and the one if the worst grammar and spelling

Next chapter is what would have happened if Luigi got more than 5,000,000G in his sweep of the mansion. Stay tuned.

Next to Come: Mansion 2: Cabin

Jordan R. Was Here Signing Off


	2. Mansion 2: Hut

Author Note: Ok, this chapter tells about what would of happened if Luigi had the Rank G in the game which is more than 5,000,000G

* * *

Mansion 2: Hut

* * *

"The people said the mansion is now complete," said Luigi has he lead his brother to his new mansion.

"Is this one ghost free?" said Mario, "I don't need a repeat performance of what happened last time."

"I'm sure!" said Luigi, "I used all of my money I found in the mansion to build it! Should look good."

"Just how much money," said Mario looking at him with interested, "A good mansion is a lot of money, trust me on this. I read about it in the magazine, Living Large."

"I had about 9,000,000G that I put into this mansion," said Luigi stopping with concern, "Why, isn't that enough?"

"Well," said Mario stopping, "It's much better than what you could of got if you if had less than 5,000,000G. This should get interesting when we head up to your place."

"Place don't tell me this isn't going to turn out bad," said Luigi, "I can't stand other disappointment."

"What was other disappointment?" said Mario, "No wait, I already know where you're going with this. It was that your new mansion you won was haunted?"

"No," said Luigi, "It was that I did all the plumbing myself to save money for my mansion."

"That's not a good sign," said Mario.

* * *

"It's bad isn't?" said Luigi covering his eyes and talk to Prof. E. Gadd, "My place is a disaster isn't it?"

"You could say that," said Gadd, "But considering what could of happened if you didn't have enough, that place is pretty good."

Luigi pulled his hands away and looked at his new place. It was a small place that looked like a hut. It only had one window, a small door, the small roof was green, and the chimney was fake.

"It's this going to get better when I get inside of this place isn't it?" said Luigi to Mario and Gadd.

"Yep," said Mario.

"Most likely," said Gadd, "Better get this over with. It's now or never!"

"I say never," said Luigi turning around and began to walk away from the house. But his brother grabbed him and pulled him towards the hut.

* * *

When they got inside of the house thing, it was very small. The living room, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom were the same room.

"This is horrible!" said Luigi, "I knew I should caught all of those boos. It's rumor that they had a jewel that was worth 20,000,000G. That could of help a lot."

"What makes you think that?" said Gadd pulling a package from behind his back, "This is for you. I thought it would make you feel better about moving into another place."

Luigi took the package and opened it up. It was Chauncey, the baby ghost he caught in the mansion. He gave Gadd a smile, but he didn't really like it.

"Thanks," said Luigi looking at it, "I guess."

"If someone comes over here," said Mario looking around, "You think the visitor would have to go outside while the person goes to the bathroom?"

"Please," said Luigi clutching his head, "This is turning out to be a headache of a day. Could you guys leave? I'm going to bed."

"But it's 7:00pm," said Gadd checking his watch.

"Just go!" said Luigi frustrated, "I need to sleep this bad day away!"

* * *

Later that night, Luigi awaken to the sound of crying his new home. He looked around the place and saw Chauncey screaming and crying as she/he floated around the house.

"HEY!" shouted Luigi from his bed scared and surprised, "How you get out that picture? That thing should of kept you stuck inside of the picture!"

"Don't be surprised," said Chauncey stopping his/her crying, "That machine according to Shivers as many faults, that how we escaped before!"

"Go back into the picture!" said Luigi, "I'm trying to sleep! Why don't you sleep!"

"I'm a ghost," said Chauncey, "We ghost don't sleep."

"Then why were you and Sue Pea asleep when I found you two in the mansion?" said Luigi.

"Beats me," said Chauncey, "Blame the game's developer team and this writer for making me say that!"

"This is going to be one long life," mumbled Luigi to himself, "One long stupid life in this house with him or her."

* * *

Author Note: Anyone know Chauncey's gender? That would be nice. I can't tell. Could be a boy, could be a girl.

That's it for Rank G's mansion. Next we'll move onto Rank F and it's house and ghost painting.

Big news everyone! I'll update one more time, then I'm done. No, I'm not done with the story. I'm taking a vacation next week, which means now more updating for me! I'll release the last chapter I can do before I go on vacation of this story.

With my vacation and all, I also updated my other two stories WaterBlue and The Secret of the Storm during this time.

Next to Come: Mansion 3: Cottage

Reviewers: Sir Geroff of the Wind

Katie Legends

Mullenium Master


	3. Mansion 3: Cottage

Author Note: Ok, this chapter tells about what would have happened if Luigi had the Rank F in the game which is more than 20,000,000G

* * *

Mansion 3: Cottage

"The people said the mansion is now complete," said Luigi has he lead his brother to his new mansion.

"Is this one ghost free?" said Mario, "I don't need a repeat performance of what happened last time."

"I'm sure!" said Luigi, "I used all of my money I found in the mansion to build it! It should look good."

"Just how much money anyways?" said Mario looking at him with interested, "A good mansion is a lot of money, trust me on this. I read about it in the magazine, Living Large."

"I had about 21,000,000G that I put into this mansion," said Luigi stopping with concern, "Why, isn't that enough?"

"Not really," said Mario, "It won't get you a mansion at all, but something that better than that hut or tent I seen in that magazine. You'll get something I think like a little cottage. I mean, come on it better than nothing, am I right or what?"

"I guess so," said Luigi disappoint, "But I really want a mansion like that other one. Well…minus the ghost in it. But other than that, I want a mansion like that."

"Well," said Mario looking ahead, "I see the clearing, let's see this new place. I hope it's good."

* * *

When Mario and Luigi walked into the clearing, Prof. E Gadd, with a wrapped up package next to him, and Toad were waiting for them at the bottom of the hill. Mario and Luigi then looked up at Luigi's new place.

One part of it was extending outward with a green painted door. Two green windows were on the back wall of the house. The place also had a green shingled rooftop and there was a pink red chimney extended out of the roof too.

"Looks cool," said Toad, "Like a private getaway from the hustle and flow of the city. The prefect getaway."

"Does that place even have electricity?" Gadd said looking at the building, "It seems too old fashion for my taste of place."

"Can't you say something nice about it?" said Luigi showing a frown to the professor, "I need some encouragement about the place!"

"Ok," he said, "Let me think about it for a while. Wait never mind, I got one. This place must have low heating bills for this place. But then again, it might not even have furnace."

"Not the kind of thing I was hoping for from you at all," said Luigi dropping his head.

"Come on!" said Mario giving his brother a smile, "Let's check it out for ourselves. I might look better on the inside than outside!"

* * *

Once inside, all four of them looked around inside it. The entrance lead right into the first room which was living room/kitchen. There was a small green TV and green couch. The refrigerator was green and next to a silver sink and silver oven.

Next they found the bedroom which had a small bed with a green blanket and small desk. The room led to the bathroom that was painted red and green. The toilet was white, the sink was white, and the room also had a shower place.

"Seems good," said Toad entering the living room with the rest of them, "Could have been worse."

"What would have been worse?" said Luigi, "Are you talking about like a hut and tent."

"Yeah," said Toad, "I read that issue in the bathroom of Peach's castle. This seems a lot better than that old hut and tent."

"But it could have been way better," said Gadd, "I read about the next place higher than this place. I was way better; it even had a second floor!"

"Come on!" said Mario, "This place is great, plain and simple. Now all it needs is some home warming presents!"

"I have one!" said Gadd reaching behind him, "I thought I be cool! I never really this one anyways."

Luigi opened the package and looked at it. It was the painting of Sue Pea. Luigi thought it was better than what he could have got else, like Bogmire. But he didn't want the memory of a ghost in his new house.

"Thanks," said Luigi, "I guess its ok, it different from usual gifts a person can get. But it still the thought that counts."

* * *

Later that night at about midnight, Luigi was fixing himself a midnight snack. It was suppose to help him get to sleep.

"Yawn," mumbled Luigi, "What a night! It pretty hard to get to sleep in a new place. But a snack should get me back to sleep."

He opened the door to his room. Then he looked towards his bed. Floating a few inches of the bed was Sue Pea sleeping.

"HEY!" shouted Luigi at her, "How you get out your painting! Get back in there!"

"Why?" mumbled Sue in her sleep, "I can't really sleep in a painting unless I was sleeping in the painting, but it showed my awake! Now if you don't mind, I must sleep."

"So do I!" said Luigi, "Beat it! I want to sleep in it!" Sue Pea woke up and glared at him. Her eyes glowed gold and the desk in the room flow at him. Luigi jumped out of the room and heard the desk crash against the wall.

"Now sleep on the couch!" shouted Sue Pea, "I… must… sleep… zzzzzzzzzzzz."

* * *

A knocking sound was heard on the door of Gadd's home. Gadd mumbled and walked up to the door.

"I'm coming," he mumbled, "I'm coming. Hold your horses!" When he opened the door, Luigi stood there in his night clothes. He looked very tried and frustrated

"Oh!" said Gadd, "Need something Luigi?"

"Yes," said Luigi, "Do you have the Poltergust 3000 at the moment?"

"Yeah," said Gadd confused, "Why?"

"I have a problem," said Luigi, "Just leave it at that!"

* * *

Author Note: That's it for this version. I hoped you liked it, because it my last update for a while, I'm taking my vacation all next week.

Yesturday was my birthday and I only got one happy birthday from one author! Come on!

Next to Come: Mansion 4: Urban House

Date: 3/23/06

Reviewer: Katie Legends


	4. Mansion 4: Urban House

Author Note: Ok, this chapter tells about what would have happened if Luigi had the Rank E in the game which is more than 40,000,000G

* * *

Mansion 4: Urban House

"The people said the mansion is now complete," said Luigi has he lead his brother to his new mansion.

"Is this one ghost free?" said Mario, "I don't need a repeat performance of what happened last time."

"I'm sure!" said Luigi, "I used all of my money I found in the mansion to build it! It should look good."

"Just how much money anyways?" said Mario looking at him with interested, "A good mansion is a lot of money, trust me on this. I read about it in the magazine, Living Large."

"I had about 43,000,000G that I put into this mansion," said Luigi stopping with concern, "Why, isn't that enough?"

"Not really," said Mario, "It won't get you a mansion at all, but it will get nice comfy house. It pretty nice pad. I mean, come on it better than nothing, am I right or what?"

"I guess so," said Luigi disappoint, "But I really want a mansion like that other one. Well…minus the ghost in it. But other than that, I want a mansion like that."

"Well," said Mario looking ahead, "I see the clearing, let's see this new place. I hope it's good."

* * *

When Mario and Luigi walked into the clearing, Prof. E Gadd, with a wrapped up package next to him, and Toad were waiting for them at the bottom of the hill. Mario and Luigi then looked up at Luigi's new place.

The roof was green and so was the windows and door. The house appeared to have a second floor to the place and a chimney rising out of the building.

"Looks cool," said Toad, "A prefect house in a private part of the Mushroom Kingdom. The prefect getaway for anyone who wants to escape to the peaceful country side."

"Too bad they couldn't finish the second wing of the building," said Gadd, "Would of probably been neater then this place then. You probably have more room for a garden too."

"It looks like our house," said Luigi to Mario, "Only greener. It's always greener on the other side."

"Anyways," said Mario, "Let's take a look inside this place. Probably cooler on the inside then the outside."

* * *

Inside the place they had a foyer that had a staircase that lead up stairs into the attic. The front door in the foyer lead to the basement, the right door lead into the kitchen/living room, and the left door lead into the bedroom that had a door that lead to the bathroom. All the doors were painted green, and the floor titles and carpeting were as well.

"Very nice," said Mario, "It's just like our place, only fancier! Maybe I should sleep here tonight!"

"Sorry," said Toad, "But Princess Peach demands that come after visiting your brother's new home."

"Why?" said Mario, then Toad whispered something into his ear and Mario then said, "Oh! I forgot about that. This place is great. Now all it needs is some home warming presents!"

"I have one!" said Gadd reaching behind him and handing Luigi the package, "I thought I be cool! I never really this one anyways."

Luigi opened it up and it shown the painting of Melody Pianissima. Luigi nodded, he liked this one a lot compare to the other paintings.

"Thanks," said Luigi, "I'll hang this one in my bed room!"

* * *

Later that night, Luigi was snoring loudly. All of a sudden a voice called to him, "Hey! Wake up! Stop snoring!"

Luigi opened his eyes was face to face with Melody who was looking at him serious look in her ghostly eyes. Luigi scream and fell out of his bed.

"How in the world you get out of the painting?" said Luigi, "I thought you be stuck in there for good!"

"You don't," said Melody, "I don't know, even the author of this story has no clue too!"

"What you want anyways?" said Luigi, "I just want to sleep right now!"

"I need to play something!" said Melody in a crazy way, "I'm having a piano withdraw! I need to play something quick!"

"I can't afford a piano," said Luigi, "Leave me alone!" But all of a sudden, he started to float of the ground float towards the face of the angry Melody Pianissima.

"You will buy a piano," she said in a dead serious tone of voice, "I even take an electric keyboard, and just get a piano for me! I'm going nuts!"

"What makes you think I'll help you anyways?" said Luigi in a tough guy voice to the ghost.

"Because," said Melody, "If I don't get a piano or anything like that, you'll never be able to sleep again once I have my way with you! Now be gone!"

She then tossed him out of the window and out onto the grass on the front lawn.

"What a crabby person," said Luigi himself off the ground, "Where the heck I'm suppose to find a piano or electric keyboard at this time of night anyways?"

* * *

"Welcome to Toad's Music Store where we are open 24/7," said a Toad to Luigi who was very tried, "How can I help you Luigi?"

"You have an electric keyboard?" said Luigi yawning, "I need one right now."

"I didn't know you played the keyboard," said Toad walking pulling out a keyboard from the back closet.

"I don't," said Luigi, "The annoying person I live with wants one!"

* * *

"Here's your stupid keyboard," said Luigi pushing it towards Melody, "Are you happy now?"

"Actually," said Melody, "I don't want to play the piano anymore now." Luigi then screamed in frustration.

* * *

Author Note: That's that chapter. I hope you liked it.

The Top 5 Stories of March are now declared. Here are the winners for that month now:

1. Emerald: Legend of Hoenn By: Katie Legends

2. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGegor

3. Synchronicity By: Alexia Krycek

4. Of Black Feather By: SnEptUne

5. Safari Love By. Michelicious

At the end of the year I'll declare the awards for the following:

Best Author (Must of Wrote One 5 Out of 5 Story at least)

Best Authoress (Ditto)

Best Reviewer (The person who reviews the most of my stories)

Best Series (Has a decent series that had one part that scored a 4 out of 5)

Best Complete Story (Story Must of Finished and received a 4 Out of 5 or higher)

Best Story of the Year (Need to have scored a 5 out of 5 once)

Worst Story of the Year (Watch out for this one writers!)

Next to Come: Mansion 5: Upper Class House

* * *

Reviewers: Katie Legends

DL Lion

DryBonz 07


	5. Mansion 5: Upper Class House

Author Note: Ok, this chapter tells about what would have happened if Luigi had the Rank D in the game which is more than 57,000,000G

* * *

Mansion 5: Upper Class House

"The people said the mansion is now complete," said Luigi has he lead his brother to his new mansion.

"Is this one ghost free?" said Mario, "I don't need a repeat performance of what happened last time."

"I'm sure!" said Luigi, "I used all of my money I found in the mansion to build it! It should look good."

"Just how much money anyways?" said Mario looking at him with interested, "A good mansion is a lot of money, trust me on this. I read about it in the magazine, Living Large."

"I had about 57,000,000G that I put into this mansion," said Luigi stopping with concern, "Why, isn't that enough?"

"Actually," said Mario, "I nice decent house, don't expect a mansion from it, but a nice home."

"Don't do that!" stated Luigi, "You'd worried me for a bit there. I hope it is ok, I see the clearing. Let's check it out!"

* * *

They then walked into the clearing and saw Prof. E. Gadd, with two paper packages and Toad, who also had a brown package, who were talking. They didn't Luigi and Mario until they walked right up to them.

"Oh hey Luigi," said Toad first noticing him, "Nice house you got! They did a good job of it."

"Yeah," said Gadd, "I'm actually impressed by it." All of them turned to the house. It had two chimneys, a green roof, 3 windows on each side of the house, and a green door to match.

They then walked inside the building and explored. They all spilt up and looked around the place. Toad found a kitchen and bathroom. Luigi found his new bedroom and living room. Gadd went up stairs and just found an attic. Finally, Mario found an empty room and a patio.

"Not bad bro," said Mario patting his brother on his back, "Not bad at all."

"All we need is some house warming gifts!" said Toad running outside and returning with a package, "Fresh from the music store in town, an electric piano that even plays itself!"

"And from me," said Gadd handing Luigi his presents, "Two portrait ghosts paintings!" Luigi saw that both were the Floating Whirlindas and Melody Pianissima.

"Maybe this should be a party room!" said Gadd, "Set up the electric piano, the paintings, and a widescreen TV, this is perfect. Entertainment in music and TV!"

"Maybe I show throw a party as house warming," said Luigi, "Yeah! I still have enough to buy a widescreen and hire a band too!"

"Yeah!" said Mario, "How about Blessed Group of Souls? She Likes me for me was there best hit!"

* * *

Music started to emerge from the party room on the other side of the house. Luigi mumbled and groan and wondered who was playing the piano now. He opened the door of the room and saw Melody playing the piano while the Whirlindas were dancing.

"Hey!" shouted Luigi at the ghosts, "I'm trying to sleep…wait minute, how you get out of the paintings?"

"We have our ways," said Melody looking up, "Just like we did originally!"

"How did you do it the first time?" said Luigi, "I forgot if I was told already."

"It was a team of Nintendo game designers who thought of a way we all could get out of the paintings," said the male Whirlindas, "And then they made it happened! Or was it just King Boo?"

"Either way," said Melody floating away from the piano and towards Luigi, "Since the piano can play itself, I now can dance!"

"Stop!" shouted Luigi at her, "First off, you don't even have legs! Second, don't dance with me!"

"Whirlindas can dance without legs," said Melody, "But I can not since it wasn't a passion I loved and my ghostly form can't dance after my death, but I found a way." She started to glow and after a bright light fade out; Melody was standing before Luigi not a ghost anymore, human again.

"How you'd do that?" said Luigi freaked out.

"Enough talk," said Melody grabbing his hands and started to dance with him, "Let's dance!"

"HELP!" shouted Luigi.

* * *

Author Note: How did Melody become human again? I'll reveal it on the last chapter of this story or I might possibly write a sequel about it.

I'm been upgraded. I told others in my other stories that I was stuck with only 30 minutes of typing, now I have 45 minutes. You think that's not enough, but it's good enough for me!

* * *

Next to Come: Mansion 6: Lodge

Date: 4/17/06

* * *

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Mullenium Master

Gigatrix


	6. Mansion 6: Lodge

Author Note: Ok, this chapter tells about what would have happened if Luigi had the Rank D in the game which is more than 60,000,000G

* * *

Mansion 6: Lodge

"The people said the mansion is now complete," said Luigi has he lead his brother to his new mansion.

"Is this one ghost free?" said Mario, "I don't need a repeat performance of what happened last time."

"I'm sure!" said Luigi, "I used all of my money I found in the mansion to build it! It should look good."

"Just how much money anyways?" said Mario looking at him with interested, "A good mansion is a lot of money, trust me on this. I read about it in the magazine, Living Large."

"I had about 64,000,000G that I put into this mansion," said Luigi stopping with concern, "Why, isn't that enough?"

"It gets you a very nice house!" said Mario, "No need to worry, it's not a mansion but a lodge like out by the Cheep Cheep Lake."

"Yeah," Luigi thinking out loud, "Those places are awesome! That place had so many rooms and hallways."

"I remember," said Mario, "We had to call rescue squad to find inside that place. You were lost for how many days again?"

"3 days!" said Luigi, "But that place was great! Only be better if it didn't look like the mansion from the Shinning. I kept thinking I was going to walk into a room, find the bathroom with a dead lady in it that came alive."

"Yeah that place waslooked it," said Mario, "They had a hedge maze and hedge plants too!" So they kept talking about the Shinning and the lodge until they reached Luigi's new home.

* * *

When both of the brothers got to the clearing, they found Toad, Prof. Gadd, and Peach talking to each other. Both them looked at Luigi's new house. It had two wings, two chimneys, two huge windows, and two floors.

"I'm so glad I came to see this great place!" said Peach, "This place reminds me of those cool lodges, like that one by the lake that looks like the one from the Shinning!"

"Enough of that talk!" said Luigi, "Let's check this place out! This is going to be awesome!"

"I'll catch up," said Gadd walking towards his shed, "I need to get something from my house before I get in there."

* * *

Everyone went inside the place and explored the house. Luigi follow a hallway on his left that led him to his room, a guest bedroom, a bathroom, and stairs to the basement.

Mario went to his right. He found a dinning room, kitchen, living room, and an empty room. "This empty room would be great to hold a party in!" said Mario. That gave him an idea.

Toad went strait and found a Billiards Room and a door that led out onto the patio. "Man," he thought, "I wish I had a place like this! It makes my place look like…"

Meanwhile, Peach took the stairs upstairs and found another bathroom. Along with a guest room and stairs that led onto the room of the place.

They later met inside the empty room and then Mario told about his idea to hold a party to celebrate Luigi new home.

"Be nice to have a party in this place," said Luigi and then he turned to his brother, "Maybe you come out here live in here. Plenty of rooms for you live here."

"Possibly," told Mario, "But I want to have this party. It'll get the place cool and neat atmosphere instead of this dull empty look."

"Sounds good!" said Luigi, "Just need some equipment and I'll be ready."

"I'll help!" said Toad, "I'll be right back." He left the room and then Gadd enter the room with three brown packages.

"Here you go!" he said handing them to Luigi, "You need some cool stuff in this old house anyways." Luigi opened the packages up. They were the portraits of Melody, Slim Bankshot, and The Floating Whirlindas.

"I thought they make this place interesting," said Gadd.

"I'm back," called Toad to everyone as he pushed in a large crate, "I got this for you Luigi. I didn't know if you could play the piano or not. But I got it anyways. It's a players electric piano. If you press a button it, it's play music by itself. Neat huh?"

"Be prefect," said Luigi, "I can hire someone for the party and play it!"

"You're having a party?" said Gadd, "Why does everyone leave me out of everything or never tell me anything too!"

* * *

Later that night Luigi walked into the billiards room to investigate after hearing someone playing the game. He found Slim playing pool by himself.

"HEY!" shouted Luigi, "How did you get out of that portrait? Never mind, get back in there or at least stop all this noise!"

"Make me," said Slim with a grin.

"Where my Poltergust 3000?" said Luigi looking around, "Looks like you need a time out!"

"Whoa!" said Slim, "Take it easy! I don't want trouble! I'll stop playing now! Gee, no one shows respect to any pool player dead or alive anymore!"

All of a sudden music started to flow out from the empty room. Luigi sighed and walked towards the music. He muttered, "I'm not getting any sleep to night."

He entered the room followed by Slim who wanted to see what was going on too. They saw Melody playing the piano and the Whirlindas dancing.

"HEY!" shouted Luigi half asleep, "Get back into your paintings! It's 1 in the morning and some of us have to sleep around here!"

"Who are you talking about?" said Melody.

"Me idiot!" screamed Luigi.

"You just crossed the lines!" said Melody, "No one calls me an idiot!"

"What are you going to do about it?" said Luigi.

* * *

"HEY!" shouted Luigi outside of his house, "I know you can hear me! Let me back in there!"

All the ghosts pointed and laughed at him and continue to do what they were doing. This left poor Luigi outside for the rest of the night.

* * *

Author Note: Another chapter done. Just to let you all know, only two more chapters and this story is done. Only because there is only two more mansions left to tell about.

Next to Come: Mansion 7: The Mansion

Reviewers: Katie Legends

Mullenium Master


	7. Mansion 7: Mansion

Author Note: Ok, this chapter tells about what would have happened if Luigi had the Rank B in the game which is more than 60,000,000G

* * *

Mansion 7: Mansion

"The people said the mansion is now complete," said Luigi has he lead his brother to his new mansion.

"Is this one ghost free?" said Mario, "I don't need a repeat performance of what happened last time."

"I'm sure!" said Luigi, "I used all of my money I found in the mansion to build it! It should look good."

"Just how much money anyways?" said Mario looking at him with interested, "A good mansion is a lot of money, trust me on this. I read about it in the magazine, Living Large."

"I had about 79,000,000G that I put into this mansion," said Luigi stopping with concern, "Why, isn't that enough?"

"Oh it enough man!" smiled Mario, "It will definitely get you a mansion all right! A cool one at that!"

"Sweet!" said Luigi happily and continuing onward, "About time that things are looking up my way! I'll raise my head with pride for that!"

"Duck," said Mario.

"What?" said Luigi confused. Then his head rammed into a low tree branch.

"Maybe not always," said Luigi rubbing his head, "But you get the drift, right?"

"Sure," said Mario and then he pointed, "There is the clearing! Let's check this place out!"

* * *

They walked into the clearing and found Toad with a large brown crate, Princess Peach, and Prof. Gadd with 6 brown packages as well waiting for them. They then they all looked at the mansion. It had three floors, 3 windows on the top floor, 5 on the second, and 4 on the bottom with a green door. The walls were painted white, the doors and windows and front door were green. The roof had green shingles on it.

"Sweet place," said Gadd, "Can I live there?"

"You have a place," said Mario, "If you want to get a place like that, steal the money from a haunted place like Luigi did."

"This is going to be cool on the inside," said Luigi looking at the place, "I just know it! Let's check it out!"

"Wait for us and be careful!" said Peach, but Luigi had already taken off for the place. Then all of a sudden water started to shot out of the ground and soaked him as headed towards the mansion.

"There is a sprinkler system that's about to go off," mumbled Peach.

* * *

It was amazing, a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling above them as they entered the foyer. Toad went to the third floor, Gadd and Luigi the second, and Mario and Peach on the 1st floor.

Toad found out that the 3rd floor was really a two part room. One room was full of boxes and stuff so it was basically the attic. The other room led out onto the roof and showed amazing view of the landscape below.

Gadd and Luigi found three bedrooms with bathroom, a Observatory, Study, Conservatory, and a Rec Room. Each room was huge with green floor tiles and white and green wall paper.

Mario and Peach found a TV Room with three wide screen TVs. They also found the kitchen, dinning room, Parlor, a billiards room, and a Ball Room. They also found a bathroom as well.

They all then meet in the ball room to talk starting with Mario, "I think we should have a party here! Plenty of room and the kitchen is on the right of the room."

"Yeah!" said Toad, "A house warming party! That be awesome to be there!"

"Oh yeah," said Gadd handing Luigi the six brown packages, "These are for you! They might lighten the place up!"

He opened them all, they were the paintings of Melody Pianissima, Slim Bankshot, The Floating Whirlindas, Madame Clairvoya, Henry and Orville, and Sue Pea.

"Neat huh?" said Gadd, "They'll look cool once you find a place to set them up!"

"I doubt it," said Luigi looking at them, "They are freaky looking." He then thought he saw all of them frowning at him, but once he blinked they weren't.

"Anyways as along we are giving out gifts," said Toad, "I got this for you Luigi. I didn't know if you could play the piano or not. But I got it anyways. It's a players electric piano. If you press a button it, it's play music by itself. Neat huh? We can hire people to play music for us at the party!"

"Might at well," said Luigi, "This is good, this will be a great party everyone will remember!"

* * *

"Excuse me," whispered a smoothing voice to Luigi later that night as he slept, "I was wondering about the party and who you were going to hire. I think I can be the entertainment you need for the party."

"What the heck?" mumbled Luigi opening his eyes and then screamed. All the painting ghosts were standing…err…floating around him.

"How did you all get out of your paintings?" said Luigi.

"Hard to explain," said Henry, "But Orville and me want to come to the party!"

"Me too," yawned Sue, "This is something that I'll actually stay awake for! I haven't been to a party in 10 years!"

"Plus you might need some extra help in this party!" said Slim, "You set up betting stalls so that any living person who think they can beat me can challenge me and others can bet. It be neat!"

"Set up a good room for me to read items people can bring in," said Clairvoya, "It might interest people and get more to come!"

"Please," mumbled Luigi, "Can't you all talk in the morning to me about this. I need my sleep."

"But once the sun comes up," said Orville sadly, "We all return to our paintings and are stuck in them until nightfall."

"Good," said Luigi, "I'll have the party during the daytime."

"But I'll talk to you in the morning," said Melody, "I'll be waiting."

"But what about the sun thing?" started Luigi, but all the ghosts had vanished away and then he said, "I need more sleep, I'm imaging to many things."

* * *

"Good morning!" said Melody to Luigi has he walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin'," said Luigi half asleep. It took him 10 minutes to realize that Melody was standing before him, human and alive.

"What the?" said Luigi nearly jumping out of his seat, "How are you alive and everything?"

"You see," said Melody, "Wait…forget it. Jordan R. Was Here will tell you and the viewers in the next chapter of this story, so you can wait."

"Drat," mumbled Luigi.

"So," said Melody sitting down, "Let's talk about the party! I was thinking that I should play…"

* * *

Author Note: If you saw last chapter that I typed Rank D, but it was a mistake, it was really Rank C. Sorry about that.

As Melody said, I'll tell you in the next chapter about how she came alive and stuff. So just wait a little bit longer.

Announcement time! Time to announce the Top 5 Stories of the Month of April. Here are the winners:

1. The Titan Chronicles, Episode III: Thresholding By: CidGregor

2. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn By: Katie Legends

3. Forgotten By: KH-Akyra

4. Synchronicity By: Alexia Krycek

5. She Who Returns By: HeroOfDarkness2005

You found a great story? Tell me about it and I'll look into it if it matches my standards. Check out my profile and favorite stories to see if it's the kind of story I'll read before you tell me.

The next chapter is the last chapter of the story I'm sorry to say. It is about the last mansion, so their really isn't any thing left to write about after it's done. So I hope you all enjoyed the story.

* * *

Date: 5/9/06

* * *

Next to Come: Mansion 8: Super Mansion

Reviewers: Mullenium Master

Starfighter364

Katie Legends

DL-Lion


	8. Mansion 8: Super Mansion

Author Note: Ok, this chapter tells about what would have happened if Luigi had the Rank A in the game which is more than 100,000,000G. This is also the last chapter in this story, so I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

Mansion 8: Mansion

"The people said the mansion is now complete," said Luigi has he lead his brother to his new mansion.

"Is this one ghost free?" said Mario, "I don't need a repeat performance of what happened last time."

"I'm sure!" said Luigi, "I used all of my money I found in the mansion to build it! It should look good."

"Just how much money anyways?" said Mario looking at him with interested, "A good mansion is a lot of money, trust me on this. I read about it in the magazine, Living Large."

"I had about 102,000,000G that I put into this mansion," said Luigi stopping with concern, "Why, isn't that enough?"

"You went way over!" smiled Mario, "The magazine talked about mansions like it, but never showed a picture for it! This is going to rock out loud!"

"I can't wait to see this!" said Luigi, "Everything is sure looking up for me now!" Both of them gave a high five and ran into the clearing to see the mansion.

* * *

As they ran into the clearing, Prof. Gadd who has 6 brown packages, Toad who has a large crate, Princess Peach, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi were all talking about the new place. Mario and Luigi looked at the mansion and couldn't believe it. There were at least 4 chimneys, about 20 windows on one side of the mansion, 4 floors, the letter L engraved in green to the front of the mansion above the huge window that stretch over two floors tall, and green tiled roof top. 

"I thought you guys didn't like us," said Mario talking to Yoshi and Donkey Kong, "You guys were a little sore over our smash bro championship."

"Yeah," mumbles Yoshi, "But I just had to see this place for myself."

"Me too," said Kong, "This place is so cool! Can't believe you brother could make a place like this!"

"Enough talk!" said Gadd, "Let's check this place out!" Everyone agreed and ran inside to check it out.

* * *

"Amazing," said Peach walking into the foyer. A huge staircase was in the middle of the room with a hallway that went through it to come to a large door at the, one door on each side of the walls, and a chandelier hanged from the ceiling. 

Everyone divided up and explored the place. The 4th floor was just one huge room that was filled with boxes and other junk. 3rd floor had three bedrooms, three bedrooms, a movie theater, a bowling alley, and an observatory. 2nd floor had a rec room, video game arcade, billiards room, Study, and a huge conservatory. The first floor has the kitchen, dinning room, and a ball room.

"I think we can all agree that we can say that we should host a party here!" said Kong to everyone in the ballroom when they all meet up.

"That be great!" said Luigi, "I can see it now! Everyone dancing, passing out, and talking about how cool this place is!"

"Yeah!" said Toad, "A house warming party! That be so awesome to do it there!"

"No!" said Yoshi, "Even better! A smash bro reunion! All the smashers return for the party and even can even plan another tournament! See if any of the guests would like to join again!"

"Oh yeah," said Gadd handing Luigi the six brown packages, "These are for you! They might lighten the place up!"

He opened them all, they were the paintings of Melody Pianissima, Slim Bankshot, The Floating Whirlindas, Madame Clairvoya, Henry and Orville, and Sue Pea.

"Neat huh?" said Gadd, "They'll look cool once you find a place to set them up!"

"I doubt it," said Luigi looking at them, "They are freaky looking." He then thought he saw all of them frowning at him, but once he blinked they weren't.

"Anyways as along we are giving out gifts," said Toad, "I got this for you Luigi. I didn't know if you could play the piano or not. But I got it anyways. It's a players electric piano. If you press a button it, it's play music by itself. Neat huh? We can hire people to play music for us at the party!"

"Might at well," said Luigi, "This is good, this will be a great party everyone will remember!"

"Yeah!" said Mario, "I'll make the invites. Does anyone remember the address to Link, Pikachu, and Master Hand again?"

"I'll do the refreshments!" said Peach. Toad also volunteer.

"Just make sure we have enough for Kirby," said Yoshi, "He has an eating disorder."

"I'll buy all the stuff and get the high tech equipment!" said Gadd, "This is going to be the best party of all time!"

"It'll be one full house!" said Luigi.

* * *

"Excuse me," whispered a smoothing voice to Luigi later that night as he slept, "I was wondering about the party and who you were going to hire. I think I can be the entertainment you need for the party." 

"What the heck?" mumbled Luigi opening his eyes and then screamed. All the painting ghosts were standing…err…floating around him.

"How did you all get out of your paintings?" said Luigi.

"Hard to explain," said Henry, "But Orville and me want to come to the party!"

"Me too," yawned Sue, "This is something that I'll actually stay awake for! I haven't been to a party in 10 years!"

"Plus you might need some extra help in this party!" said Slim, "You set up betting stalls so that any living person who think they can beat me can challenge me and others can bet. It be neat!"

"Set up a good room for me to read items people can bring in," said Clairvoya, "It might interest people and get more to come!"

"Please," mumbled Luigi, "Can't you all talk in the morning to me about this. I need my sleep."

"But once the sun comes up," said Orville sadly, "We all return to our paintings and are stuck in them until nightfall."

"Good," said Luigi, "I'll have the party during the daytime."

"But I'll talk to you in the morning," said Melody, "I'll be waiting."

"But what about the sun thing?" started Luigi, but all the ghosts had vanished away and then he said, "I need more sleep, I'm imagning to many things."

* * *

"Good morning!" said Melody to Luigi has he walked into the kitchen. 

"Mornin'," said Luigi half asleep. It took him 10 minutes to realize that Melody was standing before him, human and alive.

"What the?" said Luigi nearly jumping out of his seat, "How are you alive and everything?"

"You see," said Melody, "Wait…forget it. Jordan R. Was Here will tell you and the viewers in the next chapter of this story, so you can wait."

"There isn't a chapter left after this one," said Luigi, "Read the author note, last chapter of the story."

"Oh…" said Melody, "In that case, are you familiar with the Book of the Dead?"

"I heard it was a book put in Egyptian crypts so that once the people in spirit form can use it to find there way to the afterlife," said Luigi.

"Right," said Melody, "But wrong book. This one was created by King Boo and Ganondorf. It was made so that ghosts can learn to change back into human. This way incase that either one of them would die, they would be able to return to life. But Ganon stole it from King Boo once he died, and used it to keep himself alive all these long years. But he lost it along time ago, and it came into the hands of Prof. Gadd. I mange to steal it, but I wasn't able to use it inside the old mansion because of stupid Nintendo from stopping me from using it to come back to life. But now that they are not, I can. So here I am. Any questions?"

"Ah," said Luigi stunned, "Could you repeat the thing again?" Melody gave a glare at him.

"I'm human now and alive!" she said, "You have to let me play at the party! Or I can make your life miserable by letting the rest of the ghosts out of their portraits and some of them have a score to settle with you."

"You made you point," sighed Luigi, "You can play." She cheered and kissed him the cheek. Then she ran off the practice the piano.

"Hell of a party I'm going to have," he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

The night of party, many guests were arriving. Many from the Mushroom Kingdom, but many others not from this land. 

The first smasher besides Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi, was Link.

"How you doing man?" said Mario. Link gave a glare, he was still sore over losing to Mario. With Link was Young Link, Zelda, and even Ganon.

"I don't want to be here," said Ganon to Mario, "But I heard you can sign up to be in the next tournament. I only came for that!"

Pikachu with two new friends, Mewtwo and Pichu. "I heard there was a party," said Mewtwo to Luigi, "I came to see the place and sign up."

Next came Samus, Fox, and Ness. "Falco is coming," said Fox to Mario, "He's signing up as well.

Falco did come like Fox said, follow by Roy and Marth from the Kingdom of Bern. Then came old school characters Mr. Game & Watch and the Ice Climbers. Captain Falcon and another Mario's relatives.

"Hey doc," said Mario to Dr. Mario, "How you doing bro?"

"He's our brother?" said Luigi confused.

"I'm the guy who went to college and Mario's twin," said Dr. Mario, "You got to pay attention to our family tree better." Finally Kirby and Jigglypuff showed up last, followed by Master Hand and his deadbeat brother, Crazy Hand.

"Now that everyone is here," said Mario on the stage, "I welcome you all to our Smash Bro Reunion. We been talking, and we think it's time to start another tournament."

"Hey!" said Master Hand, "I'm in charge of these tournaments!"

"True. But we decided we start one either way."

"I'm doing the tournament! I'll set the new stages, new weapons, and who is our newest smashers!"

"Hey! That'll save me the trouble! You can go ahead a do that." When Mario finished his sentence, the lights went out. A lot of laughter filled the room and a bright glow appeared. When it was out, King Boo appeared.

"How you get out of that portrait?" said Gadd to King Boo. The king laughed.

"You think that old portrait thingy can keep the greatest powerful ghost of all time locked up forever?" King Boo crackled and he turned to Melody who stopped playing the music when the lights went out, "I believe you have something of mine, lady."

Melody gave a glare, "You can't have it. Finder keepers, losers weepers!"

"I created the Book of the Dead," said the Boo, "I clearly belongs to me!"

Ganondorf climb onto the stage and said to the Boo, "You mean, _we _made it! You stole it years ago! It belongs to me!"

Melody pulls the book out of her shirt and shows it to them and said, "You want it? You can't have it!"

"We'll see about that missy," said King Boo reaching for the book. Both of them pulled at the book's binding and finally ripping it. The book collapsed in two on the floor. Then a bright light shot out from the book and seemed to cover Melody and King Boo.

"No!" he shouted, "If the book is destroyed, all the magic is gone and everything…" But the light grew stronger around both of them and then the light exploded. When it was gone, King Boo and Melody stood there frozen like statues. But real stone statues, both still and frozen in time.

"I never knew that would happen if the book was ripped," said Ganon, "We got to hold more parties like this. I might attend them more."

"Wow," said Mario in the dark, "That was amazing!"

All of a sudden a crackle of laughed filled the air and laughed, "This isn't over, Luigi! I'll be back!"

"Oh no," Luigi mumbled, "Here we go again."

* * *

Author Notice: Does that explain how Melody came alive? It better! 

How you like the story? What would you rate it on a scale of 1 to 5? I think this is a 4 or 3 out of 5 story.

Now that this story is over, now what for me? Well…I'm going to probably have another story or two up soon. Now if you're a fan of Teen Titans or Spirited Away, you might want to take a look into it. It's called The Unknown Titans Stories III: Spirit House. The other that might come up is based off one of 20 endings in Give Yourself Goosebumps 19: Escape from Camp-Run-For-Life. In one of the endings, you escape abunch of zombies that surround you, and you make it back to camp, but you leave a friend behind called Kim to her doom. It tells what happened NOT mention in that story. It's one shot story, so if you read that book or interested in Goosebumps, you might like to check it out.

Now it's time to thank all the reviewers:

Sir Geroff of the Wind: My first reviewer!

Katie Legends: She reviewed every chapter I ever wrote! She rocks!

DryBonez 07: Sorry about never getting around to checking out that story you mention.

DL-Lion: Thanks.

Mullenium Master: It's ok you forgot, I'm just glad you got to review.

Gigatrix: I'm glad you reviewed.

Starfighter364: Thanks for the review

Cvb: I did hurry, and here is the last chapter.

Thanks for all your reviews!

This was Jordan R. Was Here Signing Off

P.S.

Peace out and rock on forever everyone!


End file.
